


Better Than Strip Poker

by Mai_Ghost_Twin



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cussing, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-10-19 07:31:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10635177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mai_Ghost_Twin/pseuds/Mai_Ghost_Twin
Summary: Everyone knows basic strip poker. You lose you have to take off a piece of clothing. You win nothing happens. This game, however, is a mix of Truth or Dare, Spin the Bottle, and of course Strip Poker. It really s a win-win for everyone.





	1. Game Invintations

M/C: You guys I have a game we should play!

 

_Viktor entered the chatroom_

_Yuri entered the chatroom_

_Phichit entered the chatroom_

 

     Phichit: Ooh~ Like what?

     Yuuri: I’m quite curious as well. What is it?

M/C: It's actually a mix of three games

     Phichit: That doesn't sound good…

     Viktor: No matter. Can I at least know?

M/C: It can't just be you three and me though…

We need more players.

     Viktor: On it

     Yuuri: Oh no…

     Phichit: People who aren't creepy thank you very much

M/C: It's Viktor what do you expect?

     Viktor: GOT IT

 

_Yurio entered the chat room_

_Otabek entered the chat room_

_Christophe entered the chat room_

 

     Phichit: WE SAID PEOPLE WHO WEREN'T CREEPY!

M/C: ONE JOB VIKTOR! ONE. JOB.

     Christophe: You must be talking about me

     Yurio: Who else

     Otabek: Sry Christophe but it's true

     Viktor: Anyway let's get onto M/C’s game yes?

M/C: Finally someone who is willing to listen

My game involves Spin the Bottle

Truth or Dare

And of course

Stripping

     Christophe: You got me on stripping

     Viktor: Same here

     Yuuri: I wouldn't mind playing

       Though I don't look good

     Phichit: It doesn't matter darling there's Truth or Dare!

     Yurio: I guess I can play

     Otabek: What are the rules?

M/C: It would take too long to explain here

Can you all come over on Sunday at 1:00?

     Phichit: Meet ya there!

     Yuuri: Yeah I'll be there

     Viktor: Count me in

     Christophe: I'll be sure to wear the least amt of clothes possible

M/C: Wear normal clothes plz

For everyone's sake

     Yurio: Fine I'll go

     Otabek: I have nothing planned so sure?

     I still don't know the rules

M/C: We’ll have fun anyway

See ya all here!

_M/C has left the chat room_

_Phichit has left the chat room_

_Yuri has left the chat room_

_Yurio has left the chat room_

_Christophe has left the chat room_

_Viktor has left the chat room_

_Otabek has left the chat room_


	2. Entering The Battlefield

Sunday is going to be a hectic day for me. We had the chatroom on Wednesday and...well...I only remembered today. You know how planning to clean up takes forever? Try cleaning a two-story house in only 3 hours. I woke up at 10:00. Great timing I know. Anyway the bottle I ended up using was an empty wine bottle, I had no clever truths or dares, and I was still in my pajamas with only  45 minutes left.

  ‘I’m really hoping nobody comes early because if they walk in they are getting slapped.’

With 15 minutes to spare I got my first floor clean or at least looking decent, and wearing a short-sleeved shirt and shorts over leggings. Simple tennis shoes fit with the look.

  *ding-dong*

    **M/C:** Coming!

      **Yuuri:** Hello M/C! Viktor and Chris should be right behind me.

      **M/C:** I’m not worried. Ready to play?

      **Yuuri:** I guess…

You know those two friends who you can't bring anywhere or have them near each other? That’s what Viktor and Chris looked and sounded like right now.

      **M/C:** Welcome…

      **Chris:** I just can't wait to play!

    **Viktor:** This is going to be so much fun!!!

Letting them in they continued to talk and went to sit at my kitchen island. Walking on the left is the kitchen and to the right is the living room for future reference. Yuuri and I had a small conversation while waiting for our remaining players.

  *ding dong*

      **M/C:** Let's hope that's the rest of them...

      **Yuuri:** Phichit says he’s here so he's gonna be at the door.

Opening the door was Phichit, Yuri, and Otabek. Phichit was smiling while the other two had stoic looks on their faces.

      **M/C:** Phichit. Bring the camera?

      **Phichit:** Never leave without it.

      **M/C:** Oh come on you two lighten up. We aren't walking into war or a funeral.

      **Yuri:** So what?

      **Otabek:** Let's get inside. It is quite chilly.

    **M/C:** Come on in you guys. Go to the right room so I can explain a few things.

They did as they were told sitting on the sofa in the room. Yuri was pulled in by Phichit while I told Viktor and Chris about what was happening. They followed me into the room for our game debrief.

    **M/C:** Before anything happens I want you all to know some basic rules. We will go in a circle on who will spin the bottle. Whoever it lands on will be asked Truth or Dare by the spinner. If the person doesn't do the dare or answer the truth they have to take off a piece of clothing. They get to choose. If the do answer the truth or do the dare the spinner has to take a piece of clothing off. Everyone understand?”

     Everyone: Yes ma’am.

 **M/C:** Alright! Let's begin.


	3. Let The Game Begin

The kitchen was obviously a bad choice for this game so we decided to play it in the living room. All we needed to do was move the couch and we had enough space to play.

    **M/C:** Alright everyone~ Choose your spot wisely because I choose the direction

      **Phichit:** Oooh you really want to mess with us, don't you?

      **M/C:** Wouldn't ask for anything else.

Yuuri sat down with Viktor on his right and Phichit on his left. Viktor and Chris were inseparable so they stuck together like glue with only Viktor's right open. Yuri and Otabek had no choice but to sit next to them. Otabek blocked Yuri from Chris either protecting Yuri or Chis. I, of course, sat next to Phichit who I knew had good truths and dares up his sleeve.

      **M/C:** Now that everyone has their spots let me pick the rotation.

    **Chris:** I don't care the either way...just playing this game is getting me excited~

      **Yuuri:** Have mercy on us, please…

      **M/C:** Anyway~ Let's start with...Yuri and go to his left. That would be Yuri, Otabek, Chris, Viktor, Yuuri, Phichit, and me. Sound good?

      **Yuri:** WHY DO I HAVE TO GO FIRST?

      **M/C:** Because I have no good dares or truths...anyway-

    **Yuuri:** Let me get this straight. The spinner strips if we answer or do a dare...and if we don't do either they strip?

    **M/C:** Exactly.

  **Viktor:** I thought you said if we answer we still take off a piece of clothing.

      **Chris:** So did I.

      **M/C:** Did I say that? I meant what Yuuri said. Sorry you guys

      **Phichit:** Don't worry about it. Let's just start the game.

      **M/C:** Right. Let us begin!


	4. Spin Spin Spin!

    **Yuri:** Let's just get this over with…

The bottle spun for about 30 seconds before landing on an unexpected Yuuri.

      **M/C:** Oooh~ The Yuri’s huh?

      **Yuri:** Shut up gamer. Piglet. Truth or Dare?

      **Yuuri:** Please don't call me that...and I choose Truth.

      **Yuri:** Hmm...who was your first crush?

      **Chris:** Well isn't that obvious.

    **Yuuri:** If you were gonna say Viktor you're wrong. It was actually Yuuko. She owns the ice rink near my house. Viktor you've met her.

    **Viktor:** Oh her...I'll have to talk to her

    **M/C:** You guys can finish this later. Yuri, you know the rules.

Yuri decided to take off his leopard scarf. It looked pretty expensive.

      **M/C:** Where’d you get the scarf, Yuri?

      **Yuri:** None of your business.

He tossed the scarf onto one of the moved couches.

      **Otabek:** My turn yes?

Without anyone answering Otabek spun the bottle. It landed on Phichit.

      **Phichit:** Oh whatever shall I do~

    **M/C:** You've got a plan don't ya?

      **Phichit:** When do I not?

    **Otabek:** Truth or Dare?

    **Phichit:**...dare

    **M/C:** OOOH~ WE Gots a savage here

      **Yuuri:** Please no…

Otabek sat for a second before answering with Phichit's dare.

      **Otabek:** Lay in M/C’s lap for 5 turns

      **Phichit:** I thought dares were supposed to be terrible.

      **Christophe:** MY TURN MY TURN!!!

While Chris spun the bottle Otabek took off his leather jacket showing a tight black short sleeved shirt. You could tell Yuri was looking.


	5. A Golden Opportunity

Christophe spun the bottle excitedly. He looked like a little kid who just got a ton of Halloween candy. It landed on me.

      **M/C:** I am so underprepared…

      **Christophe:** And I am having too much fun with this. Buuuut truth...or dare!

      **M/C:** Ugh...dare

      **Christophe:** Ok then....to give me a big smooch!

He puckered his lips and made them pop for extra effect. I can't lie. Christophe is hot. Just...not my type.

    **M/C:** As much as you would want this...I have to refuse.

Christophe’s smile faded but came back as he saw me lift up my shirt. When I said I was underprepared I meant it. I was only wearing a t-shirt, jeans, converse with white gym socks, and a belt. Yeah. Really underprepared.

      **M/C:** If any of you get any ideas you are getting a face full of pain.

      **Everyone:** Ok~

Chris and Viktor were smirking as they said that. Why world. Just why.

      **Viktor:** Anyway Viktor has had his fun. It’s my turn now.

Viktor spun the bottle at an angle as if trying to get it to land somewhere. It landed on Yuuri. Seeing his little air fist told me that was what he was going for.

      **Yuuri:** Oh no.

      **Phichit:** Oh don't worry...much

      **Viktor:** Truth or dare piggy~

    **Yuuri:**...truth

Viktor smiled triumphantly at Yuuri’s answer.

    **M/C:** Is it me or is he trying to do something?

      **Phichit:** No I agree.

      **Yuri:** Usually I don't care but cutlet bowl might be in trouble.

We stopped our little conversation and looked at Viktor who was pretending to be thinking.

      **Viktor:** When you said you were going to give me something round and gold...what did you mean?

      **Yuuri:** Um...well...it's a...hold on

Yuuri turned to Phichit and whispered something in his ear. Him being a major fanboy squealed and egged him on to say whatever he said.

    **Yuuri:** In the beginning, I meant a gold medal but as we became closer friends...I wanted to give you...something else...it turned out to be...our rings...

Yuuri and Viktor were blushing profusely while Christopher, Phichit and I awed at them. Yuuri almost gagged and Otabek just sat there. Might I add he hasn't said much this whole game.

      **Yuuri:** C-can we m-move on p-please!!!

      **Viktor:** Ok…

    **Phichit:** Well I have many ideas~ It all depends on who I get~

      **M/C:** Should I be worried?

      **Phichit:** M/C! You know me too well~

Phichit smirked, ran his hand through his hair and spun the bottle. Why am I always with hot guys? I mean Phichit's cute and all but not...hot. Right?


	6. End of Round 1

Ok, I have known Phichit for a while and never have I seen him make the face he was making. It was like a smiling and smug person had a child.

**Phichit:**   Let's spin the bottle!  
**M/C:** I really am scared for whom this lands on.

Low and behold the bottle lands on our quiet star Otabek.

**M/C:** Good luck

**Yuri:** He won't be needing it

**Otabek:**...ok dare

**Phichit:** Dare you to say? Hmm… How about...kissing Yuri!

**Yuri:** He doesn't have to-

Before Yuri could finish Otabek kissed Yuri’s cheek and quickly pecked his lips. Yuri quickly shuts up and touched his lips.

**Phichit:** What was with you kissing him twice?

**Otabek:** One of those was for...other reasons

**M/C:** And here's my proof for being worried…

Yuri turned bright red before laying in Otabek’s shoulder blade.

**M/C:** Awww...Phichit...have anything I could use?

**Phichit:** Of course. It's me we are talking about.

**M/C:** True that.

Phichit took off his shirt and...he had a bra underneath it.

**M/C:** PHICHIT OH MY GOD!!!

**Yuuri:** I thought you weren't gonna do this…

Christophe and I were laughing so much we weren't making noise, Yuuri was snickering along with Viktor and Yuri was still too embarrassed to look up from Otabek's shoulder.

**M/C:** Wait Yuuri...y-you...knew?

**Phichit:** It was my genius plan! Look at it!

**Christophe and M/C:** I CAN'T BREATHE NO

**Yuri:** Stupid…

**Viktor:** Teach me your ways master.

**Phichit:** Of course young sir.

They both stood up and bowed for more effect.

**M/C:** Ok...so no one dies on looking at Phichit...he must take off the bra.

**Phichit:** NO IT'S MY CHILD

He grabbed the bra and stood up ready to run. He looked determined to. Was the bra really that important to him?

**M/C:** Ugh fine...but no one else can do something like this ok? It is his and his thing only.

**Everyone:** Ok!

**M/C:** Now my turn.

I spun the bottle quickly so it took more time for it to land. Playing the game I still had no dares and truths. Well, I had a couple but it depended on who the bottle landed on. Those people were Yuuri, Viktor, and Christophe. Lucky for me the bottle landed on Viktor.

**M/C:** Ok Viktor. Truth or dare?

**Viktor:** Truth! I have nothing to hide.

**M/C:** Ok then. My question is...did you really mean you and Yuuri were going to get married if he won?

The room got really quiet for a minute.

**Yuri:** Hey, old man, answer the damn question.

**Viktor:** Well...at first it was a joke you see.

Yuuri paled as Viktor answered. Viktor saw this and continued.

**Viktor:** But the more I thought about it the more I actually wanted it to happen but legally it can't happen so ya know I had to keep it hidden and Yuuri I am so sorry if this is weird and you don't want me to be you, coach, any more that's fine it-

**Yuuri:** Viktor. Say no more. We will talk later.

Viktor quickly shuts up and everyone looked at Yuuri. He looked dazed. It was surprising that he didn't faint from the looks of it.

**M/C:** Anyway~ That ends our first round. The ranking from highest to lowest is Christophe, Yuri, Otabek, Viktor, Phichit, Yuuri and I. Christophe you haven't stripped at all and have twice. Everyone else has one.

**Christophe:** I am a pro.

**Yuuri:** Can we take a break? It has been a while.

**Yuri:** I need food.

**M/C:** Raid the fridge. Alright, break time! Till the next round.


	7. A Little Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I am not entirely sure if this is true but for the sake of the story lets say in Japan and Russia gay marriage is not allowed. I'm sorry if this isn't true. I haven't done the research myself.

At the end of our round, everyone stood up and stretched. I waited for Yuuri and Viktor to leave the room so I could talk to them.

**M/C:** Hey Viktor, Yuuri. Can I talk to you guys?

**Yuuri:** Sure. What is it?

**M/C:** It's what I asked...I'm sorry if I crossed a line between you two. I was just curious.

**Yuuri:** You’re sorry? I should be thanking you! Now I actually know if he meant it or not...

Viktor was looking at the wall hiding his mouth with his hand. It was obvious he was trying to hide his embarrassment.

**M/C:** Also Viktor.

**Viktor:** Yes?

**M/C:** In certain countries, it's legal to have a gay marriage. I think the United States is one of them.

**Viktor:** REALLY!?! 

**Yuuri:** Are you sure?

**M/C:** Have I ever lied to you? I didn’t say I was positive though so Viktor lower your hope for a minute ok?

Viktor lit up like a lightbulb when I said that. He wasn't going to lower his hopes anytime soon. I hope I’m not wrong. Those two really should be married or at least in an official relationship.

**Christophe:** M/C do you have any liquor? 

**M/C:** No I don't and I would rather have to strip with you than see you drunk.

**Phichit:** Same here! From what I can tell he’s worse than Viktor.

**Yuuri:** I thought we weren’t going to talk about that! And you posted the photo!

**M/C:** I had a feeling you had something to do with this.

**Phichit:** M/C! You wound me~

**Yuri:** Let's just get back to the game.

**Otabek:** Yeah I think out of the game is just embarrassing for all of us.

**Yuri:** You never talk so how would we know?

**Otabek:** You are never nice to others so how would they know?

**M/C:** He’s got you there. Anyway, I have an idea for the game. How about we have teams instead of one person? It would make the game go quicker. Of course one of us would have to be out of a team.

**Phichit:** It’s either you or me M/C. Let's not split the happy couples~

**M/C:** Ok then. Rock paper scissors on who goes with Chris. Whoever loses.

**Phichit:** Deal.

We did the 2 out of three-way. Phichit won sadly… Now I have to deal with the being they call Chris. Wish me luck because with the team idea...we have to work together. Who can deal with Chris? Other than Viktor.


	8. New Rules New Game

I gathered everyone in the living room again to explain the rules of teams. Phichit was at my side upon telling them.   
**M/C:** Ok here are the teams.

**Phichit:** We chose them so you guys have no say in the matter~

**Yuri:** Oh come on really? I better not be stuck with the piggy or the old man…

**M/C:** Lucky you cause you aren't. You are with Otabek.

**Yuri:** BEKA????

**Otabek:** You say that like it is a bad thing…

**Yuri:** W-what? No I-I'm just s-surprised is all....

Phichit and I looked at each other hiding our smirks from the others. Our teams were going to get all of the ships sailing.

**Phichit:** Anyway~ Viktor and Yuuri you two are a team.

**Viktor:** Yay! I’ve always wanted to know more about you Yuuri~

Viktor held Yuuri’s chin making him look at him. I had to use all of my power to not awe or yell “Just fuck already!”

**Yuuri:** Same for me. You are an interesting person Viktor.

**Yuri:** Ugh will you two cut it out? It’s disgusting.

Otabek whispered something into Yuri’s ear making him blush once again. Otabek always had a quiet voice so no one could hear what he was saying. If only I had such a talent…

**M/C:** ...and Christophe and I are a team. Phichit will be by himself since there isn't an even amount of people here.

**Christophe:** Come and join me M/C~ This is going to be fun.

I shivered when Chris motioned for me to go to him. Yeah, Chris has...fun on the ice and has a slightly creepy vibe...he isn't a bad guy. I just wish he would hold back on some things. Actually a lot but it's Chris we’re talking about. He won't change even for money.

**M/C:** Ok since there are teams there are new rules. Only one person on your team will spin the bottle. The question they ask can only be for both people.

**Phichit:** I wasn't told this…

**M/C:** Really I’m making this up on the fly. Anyway. You also have to take off two pieces of clothing for both.

**Otabek:** And how does that seem fair?

**M/C:** If you only had both of you take off one piece of clothing the game will go pretty slow. We’ve been here for a while. Why not speed up the game.

**Christophe:** That makes sense. Anything else?

**M/C:** The last team gets to ask every team or person one question and they must answer.

**Yuri:** The only question I’m gonna ask is why they haven't gotten a room.

**Yuuri:** Yuri!!!

**Yuri:** What? It's an honest question.

**M/C:** Are we all ready to play?

**Everyone:** Ready!

**M/C:** Then let's begin!


	9. Surprise Surprise!

**M/C:** By the way anyone know the order this will go in?

**Phichit:** I can make one right now.

**Otabek:** Do we get a say in the matter?

**M/C:** It's Phichit. You won't be getting one.

**Phichit:** This is what the fourth time you have wounded me?

**Christophe:** And you think she regrets it and is gonna apologize? What kinda person do you see in her?

**M/C:** I'm not sure whether I should feel happy you backed me up or hurt… Well, whatever. Phichit you need help?

**Phichit:** Every little bit counts.

While Phichit and I were making the rotations the teams talked. Yuri looked very happy with Otabek listening intensely to what he was saying. Yuuri and Viktor were already close but the way Viktor was trying to hold hands said something more. Chris came over to talk to me and it really wasn't that bad. Turns out he can be mature when he wants to be. 

**M/C:** Alright! Everyone pick a spot on the floor. You have to be next to your teammate or in the same spot if you know what I mean~

**Christophe:** How will you play if you are also the host?

**Yuuri:** She’ll figure it out.

**M/C:** Thank you Yuuri for the support! Anyway. The order will be Chris and me, Yuuri and Viktor, Phichit, then Yuri and Otabek. Putting you guys last because you went first last time.

**Yuri:** Thank you.

**Otabek:** Yeah I don't want to be first... makes you the guinea pig.

**M/C:** Then me being the host shouldn't do any harm. Chris you want to spin the bottle?

**Christophe:** Why of course~ 

**Viktor:** Oooh~ Chris do you have a plan?

**Christophe:** When do I not?

**Yuri:** On the ice you dont…

**M/C:** Sadly I have to agree. Chris we have to clean the ice after you skate. No one knows if you just sweat a lot or something else.

**Christophe:** Honey its this thing thats called-

**Yuuri:** Please dont answer this question…

**Christophe:** -having fun. What did you have in mind Yuuri?

**Yuri:** I think we were all just dreading the answer.

**M/C:** Guys. Game.

**Christophe:** Alright alright let me spin the bottle.

He spun the bottle and it landed on...well...surprise surprise it was him. This wasnt in the rules huh?


	10. Confessions

**M/C:** Well...shit

**Viktor:** What rule are you gonna make for this?

**M/C:** Well...uh...Phichit I need an adult

I ran to Phichit hoping for a backup plan. We talked for a minute and came up with and idea. 

**Phichit:** Ok. Since it landed on them. They have to say a confession or something they would never tell anyone.

**Christophe:** Why did I not get a say in this?

**M/C:** You're not a game leader now are you?

**Yuuri:** But no one got a say in the rule…

**Otabek:** No one got a say in the idea of this game do you all really wanna fight over this?

We all looked at Otabek before calming down. He was right. This should be normal by now. 

**M/C:** Ok. The confession can be about anything. Chris, wanna go first?

**Christophe:** I would be honored. My confession wraps around my skating...I have a teacher other than my coach.

**Yuri:** For what becoming more sexual?

**Viktor:** Or just getting better?

**Christophe:** All you're getting is that it is one of those two~

**M/C:** And that doesn't help us what so ever.

**Phichit:** It's your turn, honey.

**M/C:** Right...mine is that...my first crush...was a family member.

**Yuri:** Hold on!

**M/C:** Let me-

**Yuuri:** Isn't that illegal?

**Viktor:** Isn't it?

**Otabek:** M/C! I didn't know this was you…

**M/C:** LET ME EXPLAIN!!!

Everyone shut up so I could talk. I didn't expect them to. I mean Viktor and Chris were in the same room along with Yuri. 

**M/C:** Ok at the time didn't know he was part of my family. Parents were divorced. Make sense?

**Everyone:** Yes…?

**M/C:**  That doesnt help…

**Phichit:** M/C...its just...a weird...situation.

**M/C:** Lets just move on.

**Phichit:** Right! Yuuri, Viktor, choose who will spin!

**Yuuri:** ...ok


	11. Teams Going Well?

After that uncomfortable answer from me, Yuuri spun the bottle. I think the game has cursed me cause it landed on us once again.

**M/C:** Oh boy...this time I have no choice but to answer.

**Christophe:** Same here...have mercy on us.

**Viktor:** Oh? Not a chance.

**Yuuri:** I have to agree. There’s not much we know about you guys.

**Phichit:** But-

**Yuri:** Oh we all know you and M/C are best buds so there isn't any confusion there.

**M/C:** Phichit I swear to god if you answer anything you know the answer to I’m punching you.

**Otabek:** There’s the proof.

**Yuuri:** May we ask our question, please?

Yuuri was always polite even though we all told him he didnt have to be. Old habits die hard though. I dont think he’ll change unless something important to him is in jeapordy.

**Christophe:** Of course honey~

**Viktor:** Dont call him that.

**Christophe:** Would you rather me call him “pork cutlet bowl?”

**Viktor:** I’d rather you call him Yuuri and nothing else.

Chris smirked but said nothing more after Viktor spoke to him. The atmosphere changed a bit. You ever had an uncomfortable but not feeling? Around Yuuri that was it.

**M/C:** Also we didnt say truth so you cant just ask.

**Viktor:** Right. Truth or dare you two?

**M/C:** Tru-

**Christophe:** Dare.

**M/C:** I guess its a dare now.

**Christophe:** Sorry M/C but someone has to spice up the game.

**Yuri:** Of course it has to be you.

**Yuuri:** Dare it is then. I dare you both to...kiss Phichit’s cheeks and let him post it.

**M/C:** And...let him...post it?

**Christophe:** Yeah whats wrong with that? I’m extremely good with them.

I was freaking out about taking this photo. It isnt because of the fans. I’m just...camera shy and having people see that is messing with me.

**Phichit:** Youo ready to take the photo M/C?

**M/C:** Yeah just one second.

I took a deep breath and even though it scared me, took the photo with them. It turned out to be a great photo and didnt look like any of us were faking it. Funny how ice skaters slightly helped with a stupid fear.

**M/C:** Now that thats over and done with Yuuri, Viktor, you must do your part.

Yuuri took off his blue jacket and Viktor took off his brown one. Yuuri took Viktors jacket before he could say anything, folded it, and put it behind himself. He really is too polite sometimes.

**Viktor:** Thank you Yuuri.

**Yuuri:** No problem Viktor.

**Phichit:** Not to ruin this beautiful moment but I believe its my turn.

**M/C:** Yes it is. Spin wont you?

**Phichit:** Of course.

And spin he did.

 

 


	12. Strip Strip Strip

Phichit’s bottle spun quickly and landed on Yuri and Otabek.

**Phichit:** Truth or Dare you two.

**Yuri:** Beka? I don't mind either one.

**Otabek:** Truth.

**Phichit:** Ok then. Wh-

**M/C:** Have mercy on them, please.

**Phichit:** Who said that mercy was an option?

Phichti really is a sly guy. He hits people with either the best or worst questions. I don't know which one this was.

**Phichit:** Why were you guys so close at the finals? You were rivals just a day before. What happened.

**Otabek:** I got an old friend back.

**Christophe:** More info, please. That does so not help.

**Yuuri:** Yurio-

**Yuri:** Don't call me that.

**Yuuri:**...Yuri almost never talks to people in a nice way or supports them so why you.

**Otabek:** That's another question.

**Yuri:** Ugh fine. Beka and I were in the same ballet class but I never saw him. Beka told me about it and sweet talked me into being his friend.

**M/C:** Phihit you think he knows what “sweet talked implies?

**Phichit:** Probably not knowing the kid.

**Christophe:** And if we told him he’d be too stubborn to believe or listen.

**M/C:** That is the most sense you have made all day.

**Phichit:** Well I guess it's stripping time.

Phichit stood up and started to...welll...if I knew any better actually professionally strip. Viktor and Chris started whistling. I think Yuuri actually threw a 5 dollar bill at him. Anyway, he took off his pants and shoes leaving him in underwear and his “special” bra.

**Phichit:** Can I keep the 5?

**Viktor:** Add on 20 for that performance omg…

**M/C:** Can we move on? It's Yuri and Otabeks turn.

**Otabek:** Oh boy.

**Yuri:** Can this please end…

**M/C:** You guys can always forfeit.

**Yuri:** Never.

Otabek spun the bottle slowly having it land on Yuuri and Viktor.

**Yuri:** Truth...or...dare

**Phichit:** Well don't you sound grumpy

**Yuri:** Shut up…

**Viktor:** Dare!

**Yuuri:** Oh dear lord have mercy.

**M/C:** He does know he just sent himself down a rabbit hole right?

**Christophe:** Oh he knows. Just doesn't care.

Yuri and Otabek turned to each other before saying their dare.

**Yuri + Otabek:** Kiss your best friend on the lips.

**M/C:** So that's Phichit and Chirstope~

**Christophe:** C’mere Viktor~

**Viktor:** Oh god no

**Yuuri:** I love you Phichit but….no

**Phichit:** No hard feeling bud.

**M/C:** Then boys it's time to strip.

Yuuri took off and shoes and his shirt. Socks go with shoes. Viktor took off his shirt and pants and decided to sit criss cross so….yeah that was….oh boy.

**Christophe:** I know no one is going to tell you so...your uh

**Viktor:** I know~

**Christophe:** Oh you sly dog

**M/C:** Anyway it seems like Chris and I are first, then Yuri and Otabek, then Yuuri, then Viktor and Phichit. Who shall win~

 


	13. Testing Friendship

**M/C:** You guys we’ve been playing this for a while… We started at 1 it's 3 now.

**Phichit:** Wait how…

**M/C:** Don’t question time Phichit...That’s a rookie mistake. Chris? Want me to spin this time?

**Christophe:** Go ahead

**Yuuri:** Mercy?

**Yuri:** Pig you should know by now that mercy will never come.

**M/C:** Yeah cause I totally put a mercy repelling shield around my house.

**Viktor:**...Did you really???

**M/C:** ....Yuuri-

**Yuuri:** Don't. Ask. Please.

**Otabek:** Um...The game?

**Yuri:**  Oh yeah right.

I spun the bottle quickly. Maybe too fast cause it started moving toward Phichit from its speed.

**Phichit:** I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME NO WHY

**M/C:** Phichit Jesus calm down its a bottle…

With the bottle ‘attacking’ Phichit everyone agreed it was his turn.

**Christophe:** Truth or dare my friend.

**Phichit:** First of all, not your friend. Second of all, truth.

**Christophe:** What-

**M/C:** Wait no I have a good one!!!

**Phichit:** Yknow I would like to have a bit of mercy.

**Viktor:** Not if she has a shield!!!

**M/C:** Viktor no what...I'm just gonna stop there...

**Christophe:** His truth, please.

**M/C:** How do you feel about fans shipping you with your hamsters?

Phichit crossed his arms and tried to look serious but its Phichit the dude is way too adorable to do that.

**Phichit:** No. Comment.

**M/C:** Oh come on at least something!!!

**Yuri:** Yeah I have seen way too many pictures of you with them.

**Otabek:** Same here. 

Eventually, Phichit just resorted to saying ‘No Comment’ whenever we asked him. Chris and I took off our shoes and pants leaving me in my underwear and him with his shirt and underwear.

**M/C:** I thought I would get to keep my money…

**Christophe:** Looks like you got a run for your money this time~

**M/C:** …

**Christophe:** What?

**M/C:** Was that a pun?

**Phichit:** Omg that was totally a pun.

**Christophe:** What? No, it wasn't.

**Yuri:** Yes it was.

**Yuuri:** Yeah that was a pun.

**Viktor:** If it was then I didn't get it.

**Otabek:** Such a bad pun too

**Christophe:** It wasn't a pun!!!

And then we had a talk about puns. For thirty minutes.

 

What has my life come to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I didn't expect people to actually like this so wow. Anyway sorry for the long wait. I've had a lot on my plate and I'm running low on truths and dares. If you have any ideas feel free to comment them and I may add them in the remaining chapters. 
> 
> Also, i've been thinking about writing a Keith x Shiro x Lance fanfic. (If you don't know who they are they are from Voltron on Netflix. Watch it. It's worth it.) If any of you want they say so and I'm welcome to any ideas. 
> 
> Anyway, see ya next time.
> 
> Ghost. Out.


End file.
